Asylum
by BloodySakuraBlossom
Summary: Ever wonder what happaned to Alice, during her Human years in the Asylum? Well heres a diary of the happanings during her stay there.
1. Entry 1

_**Asylum.**_

Entry 1.

Dear, whoever cares.

Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me? Sure I may be able to guess, often times right, what may happen in the future, but that doesn't give them any right to label me as 'mentally unstable'. I don't think that gives them, my own parents, the right to lock me up in the room!

Its not even decorated. The walls are white, the bed, all though very uncomfy, is white, the small closet sized bathroom is white and the lonely dresser, which might I add has 1 spare set of clothes, is also white.

The only things decorative in my room are my 3 personal belongings. My teddy bear that my mother gave me when I was 4, a book I've had since I've been here. And…my gold heart shaped locket, that never leaves me at all times. My sister had given it to me on my second year here, it has a picture of me and her in it and engraved on the front, in Italian, says "la mia amata sorella, in eterno nel mio cuore" which in English it means "my beloved sister, forever in my heart".

I never get to see anyone except the nice lady who brings me my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oh also that creepy guy who always wears sunglasses over his eyes, he comes and checks how I'm doing every couple weeks. And, my sister, who visits me every year, for 3 years now, on my birthday, which was today…or yesterday now.

I had one of my 'visions' as they call it, today. It was when my sister came to visit, we were just chatting when I suddenly saw my bowl of soup, which the nice lady just brought me for lunch, getting knocked over and onto that strange man with the sunglasses. Not 4 seconds after I had seen that, the strange man walked in and my sister jumped up, knocking the bowl of soup onto the man, who dropped a small glass container of smelly red liquid, he cursed and left the room almost angrily.

About and hour later my sister left, giving me 3 wrapped packages. I opened the smaller, box shaped one first, it was a charm to add to the chain my locket is on. The other present, was a book, it is about vampires, werewolves and mythical creatures. She told me it'll keep my busy for at least a day. And the last was this diary, which I am writing in right now.

So here I am now, in my white room, with white walls and a small bathroom, finishing my first diary entry. I look out my window, into the ever green forest, up to the glowing full moon and wonder 'what did I do to deserve this?'.

Love,

Mary Alice Brandon.

End Entry 1.


	2. Entry 2

A/n: I dont own Alice or any other character from Twilight. Also, if anyone would like to Beta this story for me, id be MORE then happy. :D

* * *

Entry 2.

Dear, Big sister.

Hello again. Its, I'm assuming, been 4 days since I've last written in here.

I'm now addressing this to Big sister, because when I die, I want her, and only her to read this.

The things I write in here are true, no matter what you think big sister, shit happens in here, scary shit. Yeah Yeah, don't swear, its not lady like…WELL LOCKING YOUR CHILD IN AN ASYLUM ISNT LADY LIKE EITHER MOTHER. Anyways.

I've finished the book you gave me sister, its really amazing… but I have a strange feeling that vampires aren't like that. I feel that vampires are almost human, they don't melt if they are near garlic, they're not ugly, and they CAN go in the sunlight. But that's just might be the whiteness of the walls talking back to me.

I had another "vision" yesterday!! Its really hard to explain, but, I saw that, on the floor directly below me, a strange man got into another 'insain's' cell, and killed her with this strange liquid that looked like the stuff the creepy guy was carrying the day you came! But I'm not sure. They guy himself was very blurred and out of focus. All I saw in clear focus was the victim. I screamed really loudly, screaming for someone to please save that helpless girl! But they just thought I was having a 'episode' so they tied me to the bed and drugged me. I just woke up today and heard the nurses talking about a poor girl who "killed herself" bullshit. They left and I came here to write in my slowly filling diary.

I think I'm going to find out the date from the nice lady who brings me food.

Love,

Mary Alice Brandon

End Entry 2.


	3. Entry 3

**I need a beta, really badly.**

_Small a/n: I do not own Twilight, or Alice. Also, please review, i would greatly apprciate it._

* * *

Entry 3.

July 23rd 1914.

Dear sister,

Hello again! I got the date from that nice lady yesterday morning, now I have a calendar right above my bed! That made my day.

I'm so worried sister, please come visit me soon, I know you wont, I see it, remember? But I can still hope.

Well in a lot of other news sister, another one got killed yesterday night, I saw it happening, this time, it happened 3 rooms down from mine. I wonder if this means anything, he was killed the same way she was killed.

I'm starting to wonder how I can be so calm about this…

I have just been released from my bed this morning, I'm getting scars on my wrists from the struggling…maybe I should stop.

I learned something about my visions today, I found that they can change depending on the persons train of thoughts.

Connecting to that, I'm getting really worried about myself… Actually, this morning I woke up after having a vision, he was coming to my room, but then changed his mind to the one he killed this morning.

The fact that, just because I'm in here, means that whatever I say is "rubbish", it's really starting to bug me. They told me it will never happen, I think they'll start believing me after the 3rd killing.

Its getting really lonely in this cell. I've read that book 5 times now. I really love it sister. But I don't believe in that kind of stuff, not until I see it for myself.

Oh lunch is here, the nice lady gave me a extra piece of bread! Oh she's so nice, I hope you can meet her one day.

I love you lots and lots sister,

Mary Alice Brandon.

End entry 3.


	4. Entry 4

Entry 4

July 26th 1914

I havent written in here for a few days, I can explain that sister.

Well, you see theres been a lot going on around here, i've been moved rooms, im now on a higher level of the asylum (or the 'happy house' as the doctors like to call it, cause they dont like to use the term 'Mental asylum'. I've been moved so I can be closer to the doctors when I have an 'attack'.

Which also reminds me, I had another vision.

But this one was differnt, very differnt. it wasn't about killing or anything. It was about a boy actualy, he was the most gorgeous thing ive ever 'seen'. He had short blonde hair and brillient red eyes, which looked lonely and he was very pale from what I could tell, seeing as the vision was blurry. I dont know who he was. but I know hes going to become a big part of my life one day. I was in it too.

But I was very differnt. I didnt have my long waist length hair, or my brown eyes. I had very short hair and golden eyes. The only reason I knew it was me was what the boy said in it while holding my hand. "Alice" He said in such a loving tone.

Yeah I was over joyed. I skipped around my room for hours.

Oh yes! Im also seeing a counceller now. He apparently wants to 'help' me with my 'problem'. I've been to 2 sessions since I first saw him yesterday. Yesterday after dinner and today before breakfest. Im going to see him after breakfest tomorrow.

He looks just like the guy killing people in my visions.

Should I be worried Sister? Cause, to be honest, I am...

Would you call me weak for being scared sister? I know father would. I'll make father proud, even if it means facing my biggest fears.

Uh oh. I just had a vision. Hes after another one. I have to help, they HAVE to believe me.

Until hopefully next time Sister.

Mary Alice Brandon. 


End file.
